Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an exercise guiding system, an exercise guiding method and an anaerobic threshold measuring method, and particularly relates to an exercise guiding system, an exercise guiding method and an anaerobic threshold measuring method capable of using an R-R interval of a user to calculate an anaerobic threshold.
Related Art
In view of various bodybuilding methods and projects, based on energy metabolism methods and energy supplying methods thereof, three basic exercise forms including aerobic exercise, anaerobic exercise and mixed exercise including the aerobic exercise and anaerobic exercise are concluded. Generally, the aerobic exercise is a an exercise form with a long exercise time and a middle-low exercise intensity, which may produce carbon dioxide and water through fat metabolism, such that fat in the body is consumed during the exercise process to achieve a weight losing effect. The anaerobic exercise is an exercise form with a short exercise time and high exercise intensity, and through adenosine triphosphate (ATP) metabolism, creatine phosphate metabolism and carbohydrate metabolism, a large amount of muscle glycogen and liver glycogen is consumed during the exercise process, so that the weight losing effect is lower. Moreover, a metabolite of the anaerobic exercise is lactic acid or lactate, and if the human body is kept in the anaerobic exercise state, the lactic acid or lactate is quickly accumulated, which may cause muscle fatigue to stop the exercise.
A commonly used determination index of the anaerobic exercise includes a maximal oxygen uptake (VO2 max) and an anaerobic threshold (AT).
The VO2 max is the maximum amount of oxygen utilized or consumed by histiocytes when a person is engaged in the most intense sport on a sea level. The VO2 max can be used to evaluate an aerobic work energy and cardiopulmonary endurance of a person, and can be used to set a training intensity of endurance exercise of an athlete. Generally, a unit of the VO2 max can be represented by an absolute oxygen uptake L/min, or represented by a relative unit weight uptake ml/kg/min. The VO2 max of a general male adult is about 30-40 ml/kg/min, and the VO2 max of a professional athlete such as a bicyclist or a distance runner can be 80 ml/kg/min. Since an estimation method of the VO2 max requires the user to engage in an intense exercise, it is not suitable for children and elders. Moreover, sine an inspection instrument of the VO2 max has a high price, it is not easy to promote the inspection instrument to the mass market.
The anaerobic threshold is a turning point when an energy system of the human body is changed from the aerobic exercise to the anaerobic exercise, i.e. a turning point of metabolism when the human body starts to accumulate lactic acid. The anaerobic threshold is varied along with different physical fitness conditions of human body. Determination of the anaerobic threshold includes direct measurement of blood lactate, respiratory exchange ratio and heart rate, etc. In an actual measurement, measurement of blood lactate and respiration rate is not convenient (which requires blood drawing and expensive instrument), and measurement of the heart rate is the simplest and most convenient.
Related technique discloses a method for measuring the anaerobic threshold by using heartbeat specific information. According to the above method, predetermined personal information including age, weight, sex, etc. is used to obtain the highest heart rate to serve as a determination basis for the anaerobic threshold. However, the heart rate corresponding to the anaerobic respiration is not necessarily the highest heart rate. In other words, when two users with the same age and different physical fitness conditions adopt the above method to deduce the anaerobic thresholds, the measured anaerobic thresholds may have an error.
Therefore, it is important to ameliorate the anaerobic threshold measuring method and provide an effective and convenient exercise guiding system capable of analysing the anaerobic threshold to provide an exercise guidance according to an individual physical fitness condition.